¿Cómo iba a soportarlo?
by adry-psi
Summary: George necesita que alguien le ayude a superar la muerte de Fred, quizá ese alguien tiene la piel oscura y un pasado con su hermano. Spoilers DH. Drabble GW&AJ.


**Todo lo que reconozcáis no es mío, es de la gran JK.**

**Sísí, esa que se cargó a Fred ;;**

**dejad reviews, please !**

* * *

**  
**

**¿Cómo iba a soportarlo?**

El aire empezó a estar demasiado cargado, su madre no paraba de llorar y ver al resto de su familia igual de afectados le hacía sentirse aún peor. Entonces se levantó, no lo aguantaba más, estaba viviendo el peor momento de su vida, sabía que iba a ser peor que cualquier otro.

Salió a los terrenos, el poco césped que quedaba sin arrancar estaba manchado de sangre, pero no eso no le produjo más pena, él sentía que eso era imposible, creyó que él también iba a morir, y egoístamente quería que fuera así.

¿Cómo iba a soportarlo? Su hermano acababa de morir. ¿Cómo iba a mirarse al espejo y no acordarse de él¿Cómo iba a seguir adelante si él no le acompañaba?

Ni siquiera le salían lágrimas, no le quedaba nada dentro, se lo había llevado todo con él.

-¡¡GEORGE!!

Ella se abalanzó y se abrazó a su cuello, lloraba desconsoladamente; cuando él salió de su aturdimiento colocó los brazos alrededor de su espalda sin saber muy bien que hacía. Era Angelina, la novia de su hermano, y no paraba de llorar. ¿Acaso no comprendía que seguramente él lo estaba pasando mucho peor? Pero no podía soltarla, aparte de su familia y la tienda, Angelina era lo único que relacionaba con su hermano, además, sentía que tenía que cuidarla por él, porque ya no podría hacerlo.

Estuvieron abrazados hasta que George empezó a llorar, las lágrimas por fin le salían, pero el nudo que le impedía hablar y respirar seguía en su garganta. Ella no le soltó cuando empezó a notar las convulsiones, sólo dejó que llorara, lloraron juntos la muerte de una de las personas a las que más querían, una persona a la que nuca olvidarían, simplemente porque era imposible olvidar todas sus bromas, sus sonrisas ante cualquier situación. Entonces George recordó la cara que puso cuando entró al salón y le vio tumbado en el sofá sin oreja...vio en su cara dolor porque fuera algo peor, desesperación e impotencia por no poder hacer nada, y vio esperanza porque no le volviera a pasar nunca nada a su gemelo. Pero había llegado el día en que George lo volviera a pasar mal, peor que nunca, porque su eterno compañero había muerto.

Angelina le acariciaba el pelo...tenía el mismo tacto que el de Fred, y él pensó que quizá eso también le calmara a ella.

Pasaron muchos años desde ese momento que les unió, al año de la muerte de Fred, George reabrió la tienda con ayuda de Ron y Angelina, que se había convertido en alguien más importante de lo que ya era.

Empezó a ver lo que veía su hermano en ella: su piel negra era muy suave, sus ojos marrones eran los más expresivos que había visto nunca, era divertida y le encantaban las bromas, tenía un sentido del humor que llamaba la atención, moría por el quidditch y era genial oírla hablar de los Chudley Cannos, era sincera, buena ante todo, tenía mucho carácter, y era fuerte...muy fuerte, tiró de George y le ayudó a salir de la más absoluta tristeza aún cuando ella también se sentía rota por dentro. Pero lo que más le gustaba a él eran sus labios...gruesos pero bonitos, esos labios que sólo habían sido de Fred, pero que con el paso del tiempo acabaron perteneciéndole. Porque ella le declaró ser suya y después de mucho tiempo de pensar en ello George la besó.

Es cierto que tenía miedo de que ella se hubiera enamorado falsamente de él porque era igual que su hermano, tenía miedo de que ella sintiera que el que estaba con ella era Fred y no George...pero le aclaró las dudas cuando le dijo muy directamente que ella había superado la muerte de Fred y que guardaba como un recuerdo precioso los tres años que salieron pero que al que ahora quería era a él, y quería ayudarle a superar la muerte de su hermano y a que recordara como un gran recuerdo los casi veinte años que vivió a su lado.

Y se puede decir que lo consiguió, consiguió que él recordara a Fred como algo feliz, y George se sintió mejor que nunca cuando ella empezó a narrarle todas y cada una de las travesuras (las conocidas por ella, que no llegaban ni a la mitad de la que realmente habían hecho) que había vivido con su hermano, y sonrió por primera vez desde ese trágico día. Y supo que Fred también se alegraba de que por fin hubiera dado ese paso, y que también se alegraba de que fuera ella la que le había ayudado. Porque Fred nunca se lo dijo, pero antes de todo el mundo estaban ellos dos, incluso antes que el resto de su familia: eran George y Angelina, y ¿qué era mejor que saber que iban a ser felices juntos?

Entonces Angelina se quedó embarazada, y George supo que iba a ser un niño y que se iba a llamar Fred. Supo que tendría la preciosa piel de su novia y los ojos de su tío. Supo que cuando fuera a Hogwarts pasaría a la historia como lo hicieron ellos, porque los dos pasaron a la historia como los grandes bromistas de Hogwarts, como dos de las personas más valientes del mundo mágico, como dos personas que lo afrontaban todo con sonrisas y una buena cara. Porque ellos eran los gemelos Weasley, y en Hogwarts, aún hablaban de ellos. Fred no murió realmente ese día, porque seguían hablando de él...sólo moriría cuando dejaran de pronunciar su nombre, y su hermano no lo permitiría.

* * *

**bueno...espero que os haya gustado  
yo pensé que me iba a salir distinto cuando lo estaba escribiendo, pero tampoco me disgusta  
reviews por favor :DD **


End file.
